


im hungry and i hope youll feed me

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulative sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rut, alpha mac, comment people i need consturtive crit, heat - Freeform, murdoc being murdoc, my first omega/alpha fic like ever, non gender conforming, omega murdoc, omega verses, pharamonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: takes place after hole puncher but murmur has not escapedmurdocs in heat and  under false pretenses tricks his favorite macmuffin into coming to  jail to visit himor the one where murdocs a non gender conforming omega and mac is a non gender conforming alpha , witch does absolutely  nothing to stop murdoc from completely  taking advantage  him





	im hungry and i hope youll feed me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if you really want to read this but have nooo idea what omega verse is , its all good , the only things you need to know for the purposes of this work is , that omegas go into heat and are the submissive , alphas go into rut and are the dominates , both in most fics can be ether male or female as the above is more of a secondary gender and yes when i say heat and rut , think crazy hormonal/institutional mating

 

 

 

       his hands are behind his back , but the handcuffs are gone, a deal struck with a guard very much like him , all to happy to help in his time of .. _need_. tho the beautiful boy dosnt know that .

 

  
the sent thickening the air around the table they both sit at is heavy, and murdoc can tell the moment his pharamoans have snared the poor unsuspecting creature across from him .

  
he never would have taken macgyver for an alpha ,  macgyver in all his slim fine lines and shyness screams omega ,  but then no one with his control, aggression and ability to take life so easily  , would take murdoc as an omega

 

  
but murdocs sent , permeating the air with its fevered , heat wreaking sweetness , is the undeniable proof of his gender , and the poor boys blown eyes and panting breaths is proof of macs own .

 

macs breath hitches as a particularly deep gasp- no doubt an ironic a temp to calm his breathing -drags more of murdocs sent into his lungs and noes, leading the poor thing to senseless babble

 

"y- yo- you ! your "

 

  
" _yess~_ "

 

  
and mac shakes his head at that, tries to clear it but its to obvious hes hooked now , falling to his alpha instinct even as he tries to resist them and quite impressively at that

 

  
murdoc on the other hand has never been what others would consider.. _normal_ ~ and his gender is no exception , even now in the cusps of heat murdoc is present , has complete control of himself

  


and as he watches his boy completely unravel in front of him , from nothing more then his sent , hes over come by the very unomegan urge to pin him down and dominate him

 

 

when macs breath hitches a second time and he whines deep and dare he say a bit fearful the urge is to much

 

 

its quick , to quick for mac whose reflexes are slowed and subdued , and murdoc has him flipped and pinned beneath him to the table before the boy knows whats happened

 

 

macgyver trembles as confused doe eyes blink up to meet murdocs own , there nearly nothing but pupil , but god is the ring around them so fucking blue

 

 

mac swallows hard tries to speak still wanting to resist , but murdoc shushes him runs a caressing thumb across his throat whispers his name in a seductive purr

 

"there are monsters in theses walls ,but you , your so sweet ,..i _need_ ~ you "

 

 

mac is panting again but theirs something else there , something interesting , and murdoc uses its distraction to rip macs shirt and pants open .

 

  
macs own sent waves through the air now , and murdoc groans , even here the boy is sweet , pungent , but not overbearing like so so many alphas are , its suddel  ,light endearing

 

 

it has murdocs mouth watering .

 

 

its a simple matter to pull the ugly red over shit-that would only get in the way - off and slip his own pants down just right , easier still with all the damn slick , to impale himself on mac who ,shocker, is beautiful even there.

 

  
macgyver wails as there joined in more ways then one, and something shift between them , they can feel each other now more then physical ,see each others thoughts , needs

 

 

 murdoc leans down sucks unomega like at macs neck like an alpha would , and nips,  trying to coax the boy into rut , its unwise after all while simple sex wont,  a knot would bond them , but murdoc thinks , the sight alone may almost be worth it 

 

  
the poor thing beneath him is a quivering mess ,  as soon as murdoc started moving macgyvers hands had flew to murdocs barley clothed thighs to clench and unclench in the fabric

 

his eyes are screwed shut and hes gasping like he'll never breath again but even still macgyver to, has kept some semblance of control, for all his efforts murdoc has been unable to tease him into rut , and hell if hes not impressed all over again

 

  
for all his restraint tho , the boy cannot resist all things , murdoc can hear it , how good hes making him feel , pleasure and helpless arousal that is not hes own flit across his mind

 

  
but there is slight shame mixed in , and its only when he takes a closer look that he sees why, and it makes him want to through his head back and laugh

 

 

maybe at the unbelievable irony

 

  
or perhaps the shear beauty of it

 

macgyver pined by someone bigger and stronger then him , completely overpowered as he is , is overwhelmed by deep and unending feeling of pure satisfaction , he likes being held down, wants to provide and the thoughts are so unalpha like , so frowned apone by all , that its no wonder the boys thoughts are laced with shame

 

  
but to murdoc the revaluation could not be more perfect , mac could not be more perfect , whispers it in the back of his mind

 

 

_your so goood , oh sweet sweet boy , pleases me_

 

  
murdoc receives a buck of hips and a deep desire to give in return , and it strikes him again how mac just as murdoc does , defies hes gender , his intense urge to please , to submit and the trembling sweetness he gains from it is so omega

 

  
that murdoc groans and curses the heavens ,if only hed found this boy first, before all the others , they fit so well together , murdoc with all his unomegan aggression would have to dominate any alpha that owned him , and mac in all his shy sweetness would get off on it , love him all the more for it

 

 

the thought alone has him bearing down and riding deeper , hes tempted to force macs knot right out of him , to snatch him up so no one else can touch him damn all consequences

 

 

but through there love making , macgyver has defied him , resisted rut even as murdoc drags them both to there edge , and he slams himself down , claws the boys sides in frustration , but even that only sparks lust

 

  
macgyvers hands had left his thighs , been all over him ever cents his order to pleasure him , to provide the  satisfaction he could  through caresses and erotic touch , but they return now  grip trembling as he cries out and whimpers

 

 

"mur- ugh mur~"

 

  
its to delicious ,to fucking delicious and murdoc unable to hold back dives down and bites him as he comes, feeding his own pleasure into macs mind

 

 

  
 the boy screams and arches taunted as a bow , spilling and spilling and spilling his own seed , and murdoc cant help but praise him,  let him feel how good a boy he is

 

its no knot , witch is what his body truly craves , but macgyver gives until he cant ,  jerks and whines as he comes a second time at murdocs praise , and murdoc simply cant be dissatisfied with such enthusiasm

 

macgyver goes limp beneath him , lets murdoc stay perched on top of him , he'll more then likely have to ride his boy more times over to truly get what he needs , but mac is still , eyes half lidded , content to lay under him and let him do as he pleases

 

  
arousal shoots from his toes to his spine at the mere sight , and maybe its the heat talking , but he finds himself scheming , how oh how he could get macgyver to knot him

  
he hopes the night never ends .

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well this was my fun little one shot before i get into the intense stuff in i lay justice at your feet , i hoped you liked it let me know what you think :)


End file.
